The Wolf of Potter's Year
by HarryBrumbyJacksonGames
Summary: Everyone has heard of Harry Potter and his friends in Gryffindor house. But what about the rest of his year? No-one knew about the strange girl in Ravenclaw with her strange Slytherin friend. This girl has a secret, and this story reveals it. Please read even though it's an OC! Rating may change the more I write becase of some violent moments later on. Includes werewolves! R
1. Chapter 1: Natalie

**AN: So hey guys, I started to write a juicy new story for you! Even though I am writing my Percy Jackson/Hunger Games crossover at the moment, I am willing to take the responsibility on writing two long stories at the same time. **

**This story has some meaning to me. You see when I joined Pottermore, I had effectively created a new character. My best friend (ProvidingTheAnswerToTheRiddl e) also created a character when she joined. Now, we have expanded these people into actual story characters. My friend not calls me Natty or Nats at school and the houses that we are in on Pottermore play a big part in our lives. So yeah, the characters that are OCs in this story mean a lot to me and so does the story lines and stuff. **

**I was planning to write ALL 7 YEARS and of course, because it is running alongside Harry's adventures, the storylines will be roughly the same. SO ENJOY! **

**The Wolf of Potter's Year**

**Chapter 1: Natalie **

"Yes mum, I have everything" Natalie moaned exasperated as her mum stood with her on the platform of 9 ¾, fussing. Natalie was just about to start her first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her own mother used to go to Hogwarts, and was a Hufflepuff. Natalie was intrigued about Hogwarts and when she got the letter, she and her mum talked for ages about it.

The train whistle blew and Natalie's mum was still fussing about. "Mum! I'm going to miss the train!"

"Uh, yes, yes of course" her mum said huffily. Natalie kissed her mum goodbye, picked up her heavy suitcase with ease, and hopped onto the train. _I have to look like I'm struggling a little bit with my stuff. I can't let anything show, _she thought, putting down her stuff and leaning out of the window. She waved until she couldn't see her mum anymore as the train headed to Hogwarts.

So she pulled her head back in and picked up her trunk and owl cage with owl inside easily, but tried to show a little bit of struggle. She walked down the train to find an empty compartment. The emptiest one she could find held a girl who had long black hair that ran down to her hips. Her face was stuck in some sort of muggle story book, oblivious to the other first year entering the compartment and putting her stuff on the luggage shelves above the seats. Natalie put the cage on the seat with her owl, Shadow, in it, hooting softly.

Natalie watched the other girl warily, flicking her own hair, which was blonde and just above elbow length, round her neck to hide one of her worst scars. Once sat on a seat, she pulled out a very large piece of paper covered in drawings of the moon's phases during the year. She studied them closely, not realising that the other girl finally noticed her.

The other girl looked up and saw Natalie, and then she looked back down again at her book. Then she did a double take and looked back up at Natalie.

"Woah, where did you come from?" The girl asked, slightly bewildered.

"Um, I walked in, like everyone else would" Natalie replied, quickly folding the paper up and shoving it roughly in her pocket.

The other girl grinned, "If you say so, tiger." Natalie frowned slightly at the other girl calling her tiger. The girl then leaped up and jumped across the carriage, sitting cross-legged next to Natalie. "I'm Lily, by the way" the girl said, brightly.

"Ok, I'm Natalie" she replied, pulling her last chocolate frog out of her pocket and started to eat it slowly, nibbling the edge.

Lily suddenly rested her head on Natalie's shoulder and said, "It's a bit long, isn't it?" Natalie murmured something in response and she slowly tried to shuffle away from Lily. The girl had just met her and she was treating her as though she had known Natalie for years. Natalie also wanted to look at the large piece of paper again.

Lily shrugged, and jumped across the compartment again, putting her nose back into the muggle book. Natalie watched Lily carefully for a moment, and then she picked out the paper and unfolded it again, looking down to study it. They sat there for about ten minutes until Lily got bored. She looked around for something to do. Natalie didn't look up. Lily wondered what Natalie was looking at, so she hopped over and caught a glimpse of the drawings.

"Why do you have a large bit of paper with loads of drawings of the moon on it?" Lily asked, innocently. After that, Lily wished that she hadn't asked Natalie the question. Natalie's nostrils flared and her head snapped up to glare at Lily. Her eyes were so scary and menacing, that the look made Lily tremble slightly.

"It's none of your business!" Natalie snapped. Lily leapt back to the other side of the compartment as Natalie folded up the paper and shoved it into her pocket. Natalie then did something that surprised Lily. She slapped herself on the hand and muttered "Idiot! Why did you let yourself go like that?!"

"Sorry I shouted" Natalie said, now to Lily, hopefully looking kind, rather than angry. Lily just smiled and said brightly,

"That's okay, I shouldn't have looked." Lily then spontaneously started doing teddy bear rolls on the compartment seat, grinning like a maniac. Natalie looked up and laughed at Lily rolling around stupidly.

She thought back to what she saw on that paper. _The full moon is a week after today. That could be a problem, _Natalie thought, frowning in deep concern. Lily stopped in mid roll when she saw the frown on Natalie's face.

"What's up?" Lily asked, slightly worried.

"Nothing" Natalie said brightly, bringing herself back to the train compartment. Lily grinned.

"Okay tiger" she said, getting up from the seat and running her fingers through her, now very messy, hair.

"Why do you say that?" Natalie asked, puzzled. Lily smiled sadly.

"My best friend at primary school, Leo, well that is what I always used to call him. However he didn't want to be friends with me when, y'know, he found out." Lily shrugged. "It's a habit, I s'pose. What about you? I wanna know about your past" Lily said smiling brightly. However Natalie shot Lily one of those glares.

"I don't think you want to know" Natalie muttered, darkly. Lily shook slightly; those glares and dark looks were just too scary and were not very human. Almost animal like…

Natalie cheered up and quickly changed the subject. "What house do you want to be in?"

"H-house?" Lily stammered, frowning.

Natalie looked shocked. "Y'know the four houses? Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I want to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, they don't sound too bad but I really don't want to be in Slytherin. Apparently, that house turns out a lot of bad wizards" she said, shrugging.

Lily shrugged as well and said "I dunno tiger. Anything suits me." She grinned and started doing teddy bear rolls on the seats again.

Natalie laughed. "I think you could be a Hufflepuff, like my mum. You're so light hearted."

"I don't think so. Hufflepuff sounds like a breed of poodle and there is no way I'm going in some fluffy doggies house."

Natalie frowned slightly. "Hufflepuff isn't that bad."

To Natalie's surprise, Lily started to bound around the compartment, making barking noises and imitating a dog. Natalie laughed slightly but only to hide the fact that she had been offended. Dogs were related to wolves and therefore she treated them like her family. When Lily howled, Natalie froze on the seat, staring out of the window and not seeing anything with wide eyes. She was fighting to keep The Wolf at bay and not howl back; everyone knew that werewolves respond to the call of their own kind.

Lily looked over at Natalie and stared at her, frozen in shock. She then jumped back onto her seat, biting her lip and twiddling her thumbs. Lily then muttered, "I'm sorry."

Natalie jumped and felt a jolt of fear. "What are you saying sorry for?" She said nervously. Lily chuckled sadly.

"You're angry with me, I can tell." Natalie's nostrils flared slightly. _She doesn't miss a trick does she? _ Natalie thought. However she just smiled a very fixed smile.

"Why do you say that?" Natalie asked. Lily sighed and looked at the floor sadly.

"There was an accident, with my, my sister and while everyone said "it's okay Lily, it wasn't your fault" I could see it in their eyes, they were angry at me. Oh and your eyes have changed colour." Natalie widened her eyes in shock and quickly looked down at her lap, using her hair to cover her face.

Her voice shook as she said, rather nervously "Uh, what colour?"

Lily grinned and said "A bright yellow. It's kinda awesome." To Lily' surprise, Natalie swore and muttered to herself. Her fists clenched tight and Lily could have sworn that she heard Natalie growling. Again, not very human.

Natalie was beginning to find it harder to keep control and she was breathing deeply and heavily. Realising what she was doing, she 'accidentally' dropped a galleon on the floor and she got down to get it; trying not to make eye contact with Lily. Natalie pulled a small mirror out of her pocket and looked at her eyes. Damn it, still yellow.

She put the mirror away and quickly found the galleon. However she pretended that she was still looking for it, giving herself time to cool down.

Lily meanwhile looked blankly out of the window, blinking and occasionally shaking her head, trying not to think of her sister. She seemed oblivious to Natalie crawling around on the floor.

Natalie checked her eyes again in the mirror. Luckily they had changed back to the usual stunning blue. She picked up the galleon and sat back on her seat, making eye contact with lily and smiling.

"I got my galleon. Uh, I dropped it" she said nervously. Lily looked over at her and grinned.

"Well give the girl a medal, she's done it" Lily said jokingly. Natalie didn't get the sarcasm but she grinned and shrugged. Then she heard a rattle coming from the corridor.

"Awesome, the sweet trolley!" Natalie said, bringing out her wizard money and walking into the corridor. Lily jumped up with excitement and followed Natalie, she too bringing out wizard money. Lily looked excited until she saw the sweets on offer, where her face fell.

"Great! I'll have…oh." She did not know what anything was. Natalie on the other hand, bought 10 chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Lily didn't buy anything. Then they spent a long time in the compartment having fun with the stuff that Natalie bought.

"What is that?!" Lily exclaimed, staring at the boxes in Natalie's arms.

"What these?" Natalie held up a chocolate frog. "They are like muggle Easter eggs but in the shape of frogs…and they have nothing to do with Easter." She shrugged and opened the box, the frog jumping out and hopping onto the floor. Lily shrieked and slammed the compartment door.

"It moved!" Lily screamed. Natalie looked confused.

"Yeah, that's what chocolate frogs do. This is the magic world Lily and you'd better get used to it." Natalie said, before crouching on the seat. She glared down at the frog, and then she sprang up and landed on the floor, her hands over the frog. She looked like a dog that had just caught the sun's light reflecting off of someone's watch. "Gotcha!"

Lily backed away slowly. "Okay", she said slowly. "I need the toilet" Lily said, her hand on the door knob.

Natalie got up and sat on the seat, eating the frog. "There isn't one. It's a steam train." Lily blinked repeatedly, her eyes wide.

"But we've been here for about four hours. There must be one somewhere, right?" Lily said starting to hop up and down on the spot. Natalie on the other hand seemed more interested in the card in the chocolate frog box. She finished off the frog and picked up the card. Natalie moaned.

"Ugh, I got Dumbledore again" Natalie said, pulling a face. She then looked up at Lily. "Well I'm sure that steam trains don't have toilets. Learn more on the Victorians, Lily."

Natalie then turned her attention to the box of beans as Lily huffed childishly and sat down on the seat next to Natalie, her arms crossed. Natalie picked the box up and opened it, peering at the different colours inside. Lily looked nervous.

"What flavours do you get in there?" Lily asked, picking out a green one and inspecting it.

"Everything" Natalie said simply. She picked out a dark red one. Lily, surprised, put the whole green bean in her mouth. She instantly pulled a face and spat the bean out of the window.

"Yuck! Is that grass?" Lily said wrinkling her nose and shaking her head.

"Probably" Natalie said in an off-hand tone. She too was looking closely at the red bean that she had in her hand.

"I'm guessing that that's strawberry" Lily said, innocently. Natalie laughed.

"Oh you are so naïve Lily. I would be unbelievably lucky if this was strawberry" Natalie giggled before scrunching up her eyes and her face and putting the whole bean in her mouth. She chewed and slowly unscrunched her face.

"Well?" Lily said, quietly but in a hopeful voice. Natalie licked her lips slightly.

"Meh, it's okay. Blood flavour." The second she said that she wished that she had made the flavour up. Lily's eyes widened in shock.

"You're saying that it is an okay flavour?!" Lily said in an unnaturally high voice. Natalie muttered something to herself again and slapped her hand. She angrily pulled out her mirror again and looked at it. Her eyes were okay, however the centre of the iris, around the pupil, was yellow instead of blue in both eyes. She roughly put the mirror away again and picked another bean from the box, avoiding the red ones.

"You okay tiger?" Lily asked, quietly, now realising that Natalie was quite sensitive despite her tough exterior.

"I'm fine" Natalie muttered stiffly. _Calm down, _she thought. _I could loose my only friend if I wolf out on the train. _

The bean that Natalie now held was a funny purple colour. Lily also took another bean, which was a suspicious brown colour. Lily stared at it. "I'm really hoping that this is chocolate not…what I think it is" Lily said, warily. Natalie giggled silently as Lily slowly bit off half of the bean. Lily then blanched and, again, spat it out of the window.

"BLEAGH! Yup, that was what I thought it was" Lily said, sticking her tongue out and wiping it with her fingers. Natalie burst into laughter and laughed so much, her eyes started to water. Lily pouted at Natalie after wiping her tongue.

"I've had enough of these" Lily said, desperately wanting to pull out a packet of the American sweets, Redvines, out of her pocket. Natalie on the other hand, nibbled the edge of the purple bean.

"Wha-? Is that…pansies?" Natalie said in bewilderment.

"Pansies? As in the flower?" Lily said taking the rest of the purple bean and eating it. She pulled a face.

"Yeah the flower" Natalie said, on the brink of laughter as she watched Lily eat the flower bean. Lily swallowed the bean with difficulty and started to bounce around as the train started to slow down.

"We're here!"


	2. Chapter 2: Lily

**AN: I thought that this story would do better. It means a lot to me this story; it has personal links. But alas, so far only one review :( **

**Chapter 2: Lily **

"That means we don't have long to change into our robes!" Natalie squealed, starting to fuss about like her mum. Luckily, just as the train stopped, both girls had changed into their Hogwarts robes. They left their luggage on the train to be collected and they stepped off of the train and onto the platform.

Lily found Natalie, fun and enjoyable, but also an interesting case. She had performed strange acts on the train that didn't seem human. Lily had heard about vampires, werewolves and other strange creatures but they didn't exist…did they? Besides, if Natalie was a werewolf or something, she would have told Lily, wouldn't she? If Lily was something like that, she would tell everyone and be proud.

The two girls were getting shoved across the platform not knowing where to go. Lily clung onto Natalie desperately, like a four year old child clinging onto an older sister for help. When out of nowhere, a loud voice called across the crowd, drawing the girls' attention.

"First years this way! Follow me!" Both girls snapped their heads around towards the voice, which was coming from the tallest guy Lily had ever seen. He must have been at least 8ft tall and had a huge, black beard.

"Oh, I know who he is!" Natalie cried as she dragged Lily over to him. Lily looked up at the tall guy as she let herself be taken over to where the rest of the first years were beginning to group together.

"He's tall…who is he?" Lily muttered the first part absentmindedly before turning back to Natalie and asking the question.

"That's Hagrid and he's the Gamekeeper" Natalie said looking up at Hagrid and grinning. Hagrid began to lead the first years forward, holding a large oil lantern. That lantern was the only way that they knew where they were going. The smoke from the train and the darkness of the night impaired their vision. However, even through the night, Natalie still somehow managed to spot something that made her squeal.

"OH MY GOD" Natalie was staring at something not to far away from the two girls and was pointing.

"What?" Lily said confused. She was squinting in the direction of Natalie's finger, not seeing very much apart from a silhouette of two boys. Lily walked sideways in front of Natalie at get a closer look. She had to walk a long way away from Natalie in order to see the boys properly. Natalie must have had really good eyesight. One boy had dark hair and glasses and the other had bright ginger hair and was quite tall. Unimpressed, Lily walked back to Natalie, shrugging. Natalie, however, still looked excited about seeing them both.

"IT'S HARRY POTTER! He's in the same year as us!" Natalie squealed. Lily looked over at the silhouettes, still unimpressed.

"Who?" Lily said, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?!" Natalie said, shocked. Her mouth and her eyes were wide.

"Well I don't know anything about your world tiger! No need for your jaw to hit the floor" Lily said, holding her hands up in defence. She started to dance ahead of Natalie, only to come dancing back…and away again. Lily kept dancing back and forth at quite a speed while they walked. Natalie kept trying to explain about Harry Potter but Lily wasn't paying any attention.

Soon, Lily tripped up. She fell forwards into Net and took her friend down with her. They both landed on the floor with a nasty thump. Some others who had seen the fall laughed. Natalie grumbled and pulled herself and Lily up, before running to catch up with the group.

"Lily, can you stop messing about? I don't really fancy getting lost" Natalie grumbled. Lily laughed.

"Sorry!" She glared down at her knee which had long cut running across it; it was oozing with crimson red blood. "Damn it" she muttered. Natalie looked down at Lily's knee, before quickly turning away. It seemed like Natalie didn't like the sight of blood.

"Ah, I've seen worse than that Lily. I'm sure it's nothing" Natalie said, keeping her eyes forward. Natalie gritted her teeth and seemed to be glaring at the people in front of her. Lily slung her arm over Natalie's shoulder, despite being hopelessly shorter than the other girl.

"Never mind. This is exciting!" Lily said grinning up at Natalie.

"I know. Now that I know Harry Potter is in our year!" Natalie said, brightening up. Lily scowled over at the silhouette of the boy.

"Seriously, who is this Harry Plopper guy?" Lily said.

Natalie shot Lily a dark look before explaining. "Well, it's a long story but to sum it all up, there was this really powerful wizard but he was really evil. Don't make me say his name because. Anyway, when you, me and Harry were about 1, this evil wizard used this killing spell on Harry's parents and killed them. But, this wizard tried to use this spell on Harry, but it didn't work. The wizard lost all of his powers and went into hiding. Harry, lived and was the first person to do so" Natalie said, panting slightly after she had said it.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Congratulations, the longest sentence that has ever sprouted from your lips!" Lily said, winking. Natalie grinned.

"Oh I've said longer" Natalie said. Lily smirked.

"Okay, I'll believe it when I see it." After saying this, Lily sprinted ahead. The main group had almost reached the boats. Natalie sprinted after her and passed Lily and the main group easily before climbing into a boat.

"Come on Lily! You slow poke!" Natalie called, grinning. Lily was dumbstruck. How did Natalie manage to pass everyone so quickly and yet not be out of breath? Another strange thing to add to the list.

When Lily reached Natalie, she was breathing heavily and didn't say anything. They were in a boat with another boy and girl. The boy was skinny with white-blonde hair whereas the girl was large and bulky with dark hair. Lily grinned at the others.

"Hi! I'm Lily!" Lily said manically to the other two first years in the boat. The boy pursed his lips and turned away from Lily, head held high. The girl half smiled.

"Pansy Parkinson" the girl said. Natalie just shifted uneasily in the boat. _I don't usually just blurt my name out to complete strangers. But I guess when it comes to nerves; we're all in the same boat. Literally. _Natalie thought. She caught the boy looking at her slyly, like he knew her secret. Natalie just shot him a glare and he turned away quickly; after Natalie spotted his face of fear.

Lily was just bouncing up and down in an already unsteady boat. Natalie pressed her hands down firmly on Lily's shoulders; but not using her wolf strength.

"C'mon tiger. Don't be shyyyy" Lily grinned slyly at Natalie before turning to the blonde boy. "Hey blondie…oh…" Lily's speech trailed off as the boats turned a corner and they got their first glimpse of the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts. Natalie on the other hand was turning to glare at the boy again because he was trying the 'scary-oh-my-God-run-away' look.

"Don't try it" Natalie said firmly. Then she saw the castle and turned to look up at it, her mouth open slightly and eyes shinning. "It's huge." Lily turned to gape quickly at Natalie before spinning back round again to look at the caste.

"Huge? Tiger, it's GIGANTIC!" Lily started to bounce up and down again, like she was going to start teddy bear rolling in the boat. Natalie noticed this and shot Lily a look that clearly said 'don't you dare start teddy bear rolling!'

"Why can't you just stay still?" Natalie moaned as Lily continued to bounce up and down. "I'm actually quite nervous, are you Lily?" Natalie asked. Lily grinned round at her.

"Nope! But I don't like boats…" Lily's voice trailed of at the end. She looked down as she trailed off, with a confused expression. Natalie laughed.

"And you were the one who was bouncing up and down in the boat" Natalie giggled. Lily pouted at her in a childish way, which only made Natalie laugh more.

The boats bumped against the shore under the castle and everyone climbed out quickly, excited to get into the castle. The boy and girl who were in the same boat as Lily and Natalie hurried away from them as quickly as possible. Lily pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows.

"Well that's rude" she said, waving her hand in the air and showing a lot of teenage attitude. This too made Natalie giggle. The girls grabbed each other's hands and clung on tight as they followed the main crowd into the castle. Lily looked over at Natalie, who seemed to be looking for that Harry Potter guy. Lily just shrugged and looked around the entrance hall in awe, listening to the talk of houses and stuff absentmindedly.

"This is so exciting!" Natalie squealed after giving up her look for Harry. She too was now looking around the hall in awe. Both girls gasped as they entered the Great Hall. Hundreds of eyes were trained on them as they walked through the doors. Natalie poked Lily and pointed up at the ceiling. She explained to Lily about how the ceiling was enchanted so that it represented the sky outside. Lily looked up at the dark starry ceiling, mouth open.

Lily stuck out her tongue to someone sitting at one of the tables. Natalie snorted with laughter and hit Lily lightly on the arm.

"Don't! We are the youngest of the school and will probably get treated like dirt, especially by the older Slytherins" Natalie whispered to Lily. Lily just shrugged and craned her neck so she could see what was happening at the front. The group had stopped walking.

"Ooh, they're starting!" Lily squealed quietly. A strict looking teacher came to the front and put a stool at the front. On the stool, sat a very old hat.

"I know what that is! That is the Sorting Hat and will decide which house we belong in by looking at our personalities or something" Natalie whispered to Lily. Lily raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"The hat? Seriously? It looks like it has been run over, dumped in a lake, eaten, regurgitated and then run over again" Lily said, with disgust in her tone. Natalie laughed slightly.

"Yeah, it's been here a while. My mum put that on y'know" Natalie said proudly.

"I'm not putting that on. Hufflepuff germs" Lily said, getting an approving nod from the blonde boy who was in their boat. Natalie gritted her teeth and turned away from Lily to glare at the blonde boy who, once again, turned away quickly. Then Natalie and Lily both looked over at the hat. The hat sang a strange song that both of the girls didn't really listen to. They were both gossiping and looking around at the different wonders in the Great Hall.

When the hat finished singing, the strict looking teacher they saw earlier began to read out names in alphabetical order. When someone was called they would go up to the hat and try it on. Natalie cursed after reciting the alphabet under her breath.

"I'm not until R" Lily moaned.

"Well you're before me, I'm not until S" Natalie sighed, pulling a face. Natalie's attention was suddenly caught, however, when "Icewall, Henry" was called. Natalie stood up straight and looked up, over the crowd to see whether it was the same Henry. Yes, it was. She watched him walk nervously up to the hat and put it on. It tumbled over his eyes. Henry wasn't up there for long though, the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" and Henry quickly got up and walked briskly over to the Hufflepuff table. Natalie watched him with wide eyes as he walked over.

"Do you know him, tiger?" Lily asked. After no reply, she started to poke Natalie continuously. "Helloooooo?" Natalie shook her head and turned back to Lily.

"Sorry, I just…nevermind" Natalie sighed, looking down at the floor. If Lily wasn't mistaken, she could see pain in her best friend's eyes. She raised her eyebrows.

"Later, you, me, talk. This looks interesting" Lily looked over at the teacher, who had started to call R names. Natalie looked up at Lily, hurt and reluctant. Whatever it was she was hiding, it had to be a big thing. But because Lily was naturally nosey, she decided to stick with Natalie at being friends, and then maybe Natalie would tell her…

"Roundes, Lily." Natalie perked up enough to grin and shove Lily forward. Lily turned back and stuck her tongue out at Natalie, before skipping up to the hat. She eagerly rammed it onto her head. To Lily's surprise, she heard a little voice talking.

"Okay. So, a loyal friend…maybe Hufflepuff. But there is a fire in you and a…how to put it? Nosey part of you…hmmm I think…SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted the last part to the whole hall. Lily grinned and got up, took the hat off, placed it on the stool and skipped down the hall to a place at the Slytherin table.


End file.
